


Older and Fouler

by Narya_Flame



Series: Nárë a Lindalë [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Eldritch, Gen, LOTR as history, Middle-earth is our world, Monsters, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Time has passed, but terrors still lurk in the deep places of the world. A drabble.





	Older and Fouler

**Author's Note:**

> "Something has crept, or has been driven out of dark waters under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." - JRR Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring.

They have forgotten me.

Long Ages I hid beneath the mountains, after the passing of the Powers and the breaking of the world. Their fire and drumming drew me back. I preyed on the unwary and hid from the hunters, though they were always afraid of the pool. They bred and grew and left the caves, and I slept again.

Now they bear light in their hands like the Powers of old, and ride in the bellies of beasts without legs. The pool shrinks. I grow hungry.

Once they called me the Watcher. I watch them still, and I wait.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, most of my summers were spent in the Midi-Pyrenees with my cousins. One of our favourite places to explore was the Mas-d'Azil, a network of caverns which used to be inhabited by prehistoric humans. We used to call it the Mines of Moria, and scare each other with stories of the Watcher and the Balrog. There was a large, deep pool there, just outside the entrance, so who knows...?


End file.
